Must run in the family
by A-Leonie19
Summary: Phoebe Grey is everything her dad was : Rebellious, troublesome, argumentative and aggressive. But she meets Jason Campbell, Heir to Campbell INC but he has a secret one. A dark one, will she run or stay to see what she's in for...


This is my first story..

Please review and give me your opinions

ps I don't own FSOG

* * *

"Phoebe,don't do this you will get suspended!" My cousin Ava shouted  
"Does it look like I give two shits?" I scream down the hall! Jessica the 'fake bitch' as me and Ava call her, told everyone I slept with the cheerleading squad and the lacrosse team and ALSO the football team! I mean it's bullshit I mean I am Virgin and I would never sleep with so many people! I mean women and men come on!

I scan the field and see Jessica sitting with her minions  
"Hey bitch" I say as I punch her in the face once she's down on the floor I start punching her repeating, I mean growing up with 3 brother you had to know how to defend yourself. I am soo angry I don't realise Teddy,my 18 year old brother pulls me off her,  
"Phoebe! Stop" he shouts at me as I look behind him I see Principle Quinn running down the field  
"Phoebe Grey my office NOW Theodore escort her there!" He bellows  
Teddy grabs my arm  
"Get the fuck off me!" I pull away from him and walk to Quinns office

* * *

There was about a 25 minute wait for Quinn,the door opens and I see Jessica with a bruised Jaw and blood dripping from her face, from some reason I look away ashamed.  
"Get in this office!" I look up to see Quinn with a red face and fury in his eyes. He sits down and puts his head in his hands as he sighs  
"Phoebe this behaviour cannot continue! You argue with teachers, you have multiple fights and-"I cut him off  
"I am really sorry but she told the whole school I slept with everyone including women! I mean for fucks sake I am virgin"  
I don't know why I told him that...  
"Ok firstly, mind your language and secondly, regardless of what she said or did, you should of told us or your parents" shit my parents!  
"Have you called my dad?" I ask Quinn nervously  
He sighs "yes and honestly he sounded furious" I look down and start to cry quietly. I look up and wipe my tears away and then i hear a familiar sentence  
"Where the HELL is my daughter?" My dad shouts, seconds later he walks in and he looks fuming! He has dots of sweat on his forehead, his face is red, and the vein in his neck is practically ready to pop  
"I cannot believe you! You must be the most fucking troubling child ever!" He bellows  
"Oh please your just angry I properly pulled you out of a million dollar deal, I mean that is all you care about right? Business" I challenge him  
"Don't you dare turn this on me and for your information I was with your mother" he corrects me  
"And let me guess you two had a hard fuck am I right or am I right? Oh I get it your upset you never got to that part because of me" I say and he looks ready to beat the shit out of me. My dad says under his breath  
"This is a huge inconvenience Phoebe! Why can't she be like Teddy" he whispers barely audible ,I stand up look at him in the eye and say "I am sorry I am such an inconvenience to you father"  
before i walk out Quinns office, I hear my father and Quinn shouting my name as I walk out I go in my pocket and get my car keys,I get into my car and drive I don't know where but I drive.

* * *

It must have been a 35 minute drive until I stop and pull upside a bar Campbell's the sign read. I park my car and walk into the bar and I sit down in an empty chair I see a man who looks in his late teens , early twenties and he is kind of hot  
"What can I get you baby?" The bartender asks  
"I have had I rough day... So vodka coke without the coke."  
He stares at me  
"Phoebe Grey" he states my name I look at him with pure shock  
"How did you know that?"  
"Let me introduce myself, My name is Jason Campbell, My dad is a CEO who works with your dad. I went to a business meeting with them both and there are pictures of you and your brother everywhere, oh and your pictures do not do you justice" he says as he hands me my drink and pours himself one.

Holy shit I can feel myself blush wait what me blush... I try to hide my face as best I can but he put his two fingers under my chin to make me look at him

"Your gorgeous you know that... I would love to take you back to my place so we can get to know each other" he whispers quietly

**I can't do that what if he kills me?**  
He splutters his drink everywhere shit did I say that out loud?  
"No I won't kill you that's not my style"  
"What is? Your style I mean? Just before you get any ideas no I am not going to your place." I state  
"Ok but your going to have to sign these" he walks out to the back of the bar and brings back a 2 contracts  
"These are NDAs sign them now and then we will talk" he commands  
"Ok..." I quickly scan through and sign at the bottom he takes them away  
"I will get these finalised and we will talk tomorrow" he says in a cold tone

I glance at my phone and I see I have 43 missed calls from my mom, 50 from Ted then 93 from Ava and 102 from Dad and then two I am shocked the most with is 130 from Gramps (Carrick) and then 195 from Ra-ra (Ray)

"Shit I have to go! Erm do you want to give me your number so I can call you?" I ask sweetly.

"No here take this, this is how I will contact you and how you can contact me. You must not tell anyone about this? Do I make myself clear?" He hands me an Iphone 5s

"Crystal... bye Jason" I get up and kiss his cheek "text me when you want to meet for coffee so we can discuss whatever this is"

I walk out and a million thoughts hit me like a truck

Did I just make myself seem like a slut?

Did I seriously agree to coffee with someone I don't even know?

Properly yes but there was something captivating about him; but he was dark he has a dark secret.

* * *

So how did I do? Please review


End file.
